


Gremlins in the AO3 Engines

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: AO3 Website, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Canon Review, Characters as Gods AU, Gen, Gremlins in the AO3 Engines, mentions of the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Hapless exchange newbie, Kamijou Toma, worked on one computer while cheerfully breezing along exchange newbie, Index, worked on another.
Relationships: The Exchange Gods & Hapless Exchange Newbie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Gremlins in the AO3 Engines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanabi/gifts).

"It's an exchange newbie!!" Saten cried, clasping her hands with delight.

Uiharu gently but firmly took her hands and unclasped them, drawing a puzzled glance. "And we're going to make sure they have a nice exchange," she said.

"Oh of course," Saten agreed readily. Too readily. "But it's not nice enough without adventure. And urban legends." She got that dreamy gleam in her eye that only spelled trouble. "And that rewarding feeling of having conquered."

Uiharu frowned and started reaching for the exchange infrastructure immediately—before Saten could start throwing gremlins in everything.

* * *

The exchange gods were capricious and legion. It was best not to pray too hard to the exchange gods.

* * *

"Huh?" Mikoto suddenly looked up from her soup, certain from the tingle running through her body that someone was in dire need of help. "Kuroko! We need to see what's going on!"

Kuroko appeared, snagged Mikoto's arm, then they both disappeared in an instant before joining the other two in a flash.

* * *

Hapless exchange newbie, Kamijou Toma, worked on one computer while cheerfully breezing along exchange newbie, Index, worked on another.

AO3 had locked up his nominations as duplicates, refused to allow selecting them in his sign up, even when he dutifully copied and pasted, matched him to the offer he'd been required to make but was less sure of his ability to actually _write_, and now the canon wiki was temporarily down and his video player on the fritz.

Index in the meantime had signed up using other people's nominations, turned in her assignment, and was now treating on the last night before assignments due.

It was almost as if something other from the void was actively fighting his efforts.

"Just my luck!" he cried.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and struck his DVD player.

Index, Toma, and the cat all screamed together.

It turned on and started playing the anime he'd needed to review.

They stared at each other.

* * *

Mikoto grinned and rubbed her hands together, a job well done, while Saten pouted in the background.

"Just a little—"

"No, Saten!" the other exchange gods replied.


End file.
